Legend of Zelda: The Missing Tracks
by Seth McGury
Summary: Something's happening with the Spirit Tracks. The Great Evil has returned, AGAIN! Will the two descendants of the Great Heroes defeat him again? Story takes place after the events of Spirit Tracks. ZeLink Forever!
1. The Royal Leter and tetra

**The Missing Tracks**

**The Royal Letter and Tetra**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**A Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks story! After weeks of playing the game, I'm finally making the story! Link and Zelda must discover something hidden in New Hyrule. What is it? We'll see!**

**I made a story about how Tetra found New Hyrule. So it's a fan based story, and not an original Nintendo story.**

**I also named the Teacher in this story. His name is Steve.**

**Stella: Steve? STEVE THE TROOPER?**

**Seth: No. Oh. If you don't know who Steve is, watch Chuggaaconroy'sPikmin LP, and watch TheRunawayGuys's SSBB (Super Smash Brothers Brawl) Let's Play.**

**Disclaimer: Seth does not own LoZ. It belongs to its owner!**

**Stella and Seth: We'll be in the story too!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"So that's how Malladus was defeated!" said Niko. Of course, our hero Link was asleep. He has heard too much. He knows how Malladus was defeated. He himself, along with the beautiful Zelda defeated him together.

"LINK! WAKE UP!" shouted Niko. Link was so surprised he bumped his head onto a table. How he got from the floor to the table, I don't know.

"Ow! What was that for Niko!" yawned Link. Niko was so agitated, but he calmed down.

"Sigh. Do you really hate the stories?" asked Niko, "like your ancestor, he slept while I was telling him the story".

Link felt sorry for Niko. He didn't hate his stories. It's just he experienced the fight. He saw the death of Byrne with Zelda. He and Zelda also saw the departure of the Lokomos.

"I'm sorry Niko. It's not like I hate it, but Zelda and I knew what happened. And we saw everything" explained Link.

Niko nodded his head, and smiled. He can't get angry at the 'Legendary Engineer' and the 'Legendary Hero'. Well, he's a legend. And Niko used to be a pirate, under Zelda's ancestor, Tetra, who also found this land and named it New Hyrule.

"Do you want to know the story about how Zelda's grandmother found this place?" smiled Niko. Link tilted his head. "Grandmother… as in Tetra?"

Niko laughed. "Yes, yes! Send a letter to Zelda! She might want to know this too! Hurry, hurry!"

Link smiled and quickly wrote the mail.

_Dear Zelda, _

_I would like to invite you to my place tomorrow, if you have the time. My old pal Niko wants to tell you a story. The story might entertain you from work! I'll pick you up around ten in the morning. See you tomorrow! _

_~Link~_

Link looked at the letter. He felt happy. He placed the letter in an envelope, and sealed it with the Hyrule seal, that looks like the Triforce and the symbol of the 'Spirit of Good'.He ran outside. He looked at the post box, and placed the mail inside. And in a nick of time, the postman came up to the mail box.

"Good morning Link!" said the postman.

"Hello. There's a letter in there" said Link.

The postman reached in, and felt there's only one letter in Aboda Village, so he could send the letter last. But he was wrong. He saw the seal of the two Hyrules. He knew that this must be very important.

"I'll send this letter right away! It's funny that old Hyrules crest is the Triforce and New Hyrule is the Spirit of Good. It's nice that they mixed the two together!" said the postman.

Link nodded. The postman ran towards Castle Town.

_You gotta wonder. How could he get to his destinations so quickly. Meh, who knows…_

Link went inside the house and saw Niko preparing for lunch.

"Niko, is ten in the morning okay with you?" asked Link.

"Yes, yes! I could spare my time for the both of you" winked Niko.

Link sighed in relief.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Zelda's teacher went outside to buy some vegetables and aCucoo. Well, the cucoo is for his famous Chic-… Cucoo noodle soup. Zelda loves it! How teacher cooks it was to die for!

While he was outside, he checked the Royal Post Box. Yes, they have to boxes there. One for normal uses, and one for the Royal family and staff of Hyrule. Either they have to put the Hyrule seal or write down 'Hyrule Castle' in the address in order for the mail to be placed in the Royal Post Box.

He looked inside, and saw a letter. The letter was for Princess Zelda. He placed the letter inside his basket, and went shopping.

He went to the shops of the town, and bought the ingredients. Then, he walked to the Cucoo farm and bought one Cucoo.

"That will be ten rupees sir" said the Cucoo farmer. The teacher paid him, and walked back to the Castle.

Inside the castle, he went to the kitchen and placed his basket on the table, but he took the letter.

"I'll be cooking. You all know what I'll be making for the Princess' lunch, right?"

The cooks and maids nodded. "You'll be making Cucoo noodle soup".

"Good. Now, on with your chores. Remember, I'll be cooking. Don't cook it like last week. She cried because it was too spicy and too _unoriginal_".

They nodded, and cooked for dinner.

Zelda was working, as always. Writing reports about something, answering the questions about how the tracks disappeared, and where she went. It was another normal busy day for her. She looked at her picture with Link in the Spirit Train. It has been two weeks since the defeat of Malladus. She sighed.

"Zelda! There's a letter for you!" said Teacher.

Zelda looked up and sighed. "Is it another useless letter I need to write the reply about?" asked Zelda unhappily.

Teacher smiled. "I don't think so. It's a letter from your boyfriend".

Zelda shot up and looked at teacher. "LINK?"

Teacher nodded. "I'll go make that soup for you. You read that letter, and tell me everything about it, ok?"

Zelda nodded, and opened the letter.

"_Dear Zelda, _

_I would like to invite you to my place tomorrow, if you have the time. My old pal Niko wants to tell you a story. The story might entertain you from work! I'll pick you up around ten in the morning. See you tomorrow! _

_~Link~_"

Zelda screamed so loud that the guards from outside the castle could hear her. Teacher heard her also.

He smiled.

The guards ran towards her room, and slammed the door open. "ARE YOU OKAY PRINCESS?" shouted the guards. Zelda nodded, covering her face from the guards. They didn't want them to know that she's crying.

"Are you sure?" asked a guard.

"(sniff) Y-yes. I'm fine. You can go on with your usual things you do" stuttered Princess Zelda.

The guards looked at her again, and went on with their work.

"Sir, is the Princess ok?" asked one of the maids.

The teacher smiled. "Yes, she's fine. She just got a bit… _shocked_, that's all."

They all nodded. They thought Zelda was hurt. "Is the Cucoo ready to be cooked?" asked Teacher.

The maids brought the chopped cucoo and gave it to Teacher. He then plopped the cucoo into the pot.

"I wonder what she's doing now?" asked Teacher to himself. "I'll check on her!" said Maria, one of her Maids.

"Fine. Go see if she's okay. But remember, the guards just ran to her quarters. And good thing she's not in her bedroom. If she's changing, she might kill them or shout Link's name" said Teacher sternly.

"Wow. Does she have her cup of tea there?" asked Maria.

Teacher shook his head. That was a sign that she doesn't. She picked up a tray, placed the already warm tea pot there, an empty tea cup, a teaspoon, a cup of sugar cubes, and a glass of water. She picked up the tray, and walked to Zelda's quarters.

_meanwhile_

"What to wear, what to wear…" though Zelda to herself. Whilst thinking, there was a knocking on the door.

"Princess! I brought you some tea!" said Maria. Zelda opened the door and saw Maria standing in front of her. Maria walked inside, and placed the tray on Zelda's table.

"Thank you Maria" thanked Zelda. Maria smiled. "Princess, why did you uhh…scream?" asked Maria.

Zelda blushed. "W-well, I got a letter from someone".

Maria smiled devilishly. "From your boyfriend, huh?"

Zelda blushed again. Her face was getting redder. "Thought so! So, when?" asked Maria.

"I'm going to write the reply soon, once Teacher is here" said Zelda shyly. Maria smiled and went outside.

Once she stepped outside, Teacher came up to her. Maria smiled and walked away.

Teacher went inside and saw Zelda tidying up her table. Her un-replied messages were on the right side of the table, while the replied ones were on the left. There was a piece of paper on the very top of the table, and her quill and ink bottle beside it. The tea tray was on the little table beside her.

"Zelda, what did the letter say?" asked Teacher while placing the Cucoo Noodle Soup on her table.

"Well, Link wants to pick me up tomorrow morning around ten. He wants to bring me to Aboda. Niko wants to tell me a story about Tetra" explained Zelda.

Teacher nodded. He then thought about it.

"Sooooooooo can I go?" asked Zelda.

"Of course" smiled Teacher, "but don't get into trouble, ok?"

Zelda squealed in delight and wrote the reply.

_Dear Link, _

_I would be happy to come to Aboda. I'll use my best outfit yet! You'll see me waiting in Hyrule Station with my maid and a golden handbag. Don't be late. I'll be waiting!_

_~Zelda~_

Once she's done, she placed the Hyrule seal and wrote the address. She sent a maid to put the letter in the post box. She then sat down and ate the noodle soup happily.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Niko, what's for lunch?" asked Alfonzo. "It's fried fish and rice" said Niko. "OOH! My favorite!" said Alfonzo, and started eating it happily.

Niko looked at Link. Link tilted his head. Why is Niko looking at him?

"Well, are you going to tell Alfonzo about tomorrow and where you're going?" whispered Niko.

Link sighed. It's been two weeks since he left the train in the Dark Realm, but it magically appeared near where they were, and it has been a week since he rode the train.

"I'm going tomorrow" said Link.

Alfonzo swallowed his rice. "Where to?"

"I'm going to Hyrule Castle. I'm picking up Princess Zelda" said Link. He's a bit too embarrassed about it.

Alfonzo smiled at him. "C'mon! There's no shame in it! I'm guessing that there's a letter in that mail box right this second!"

And he was right. There is a letter there. But no one has even touched the post box yet.

Link finished his meal, and ran towards the post box.

"Hello Link! There's a letter from Zelda! Are you dating her? Are you actually dating the Princess of Hyrule?" asked the post man.

Link nodded. He took the letter, thanked him, and walked towards the beach.

He opened the letter and read the note.

"_Dear Link, _

_I would be happy to come to Aboda. I'll use my best outfit yet! You'll see me waiting in Hyrule Station with my maid and a golden handbag. Don't be late. I'll be waiting!_

_~Zelda~_"

Link screamed in delight. Everybody in the village could hear him shout. "False alarm guys! He he…"

The other villagers sighed and went back to work. Niko and Alfonzo knew that Link is very happy.

"NIKO! Where did you put the detergent?" asked Link. "Right over there, next to your normal shield, Link" replied Niko.

Link took it and went outside to wash his clothes. He took them off, and wore his normal clothes before he even started driving the train. Wait. He wore the normal clothes outside? So he took off his pants outside also? Meh. No one cares anyways.

He placed his recruit uniform and engineer uniform in a bucket, and started washing it.

"I'll polish the Spirit Train for you!" said Alfonzo. Link shook his head. "No. I'll do it. I don't want you guys to do the chores for me" replied Link.

"Well, it's the best I could do. I don't want you to get sick or too tired. We don't want you to miss out on tomorrow, right Niko?" "Right!" answered Niko. "I'll clean the house. In the meantime, once you're done with cleaning it, dry it under the sun's heat and use the Whirlwind to make it dry faster. Once you're done, bring it inside so that I could iron your clothes. What do you want to wear?" asked Niko.

Link told him that he'll be using the engineer uniform. "Ok then. Wear it after breakfast. We'll have it a bit early, around seven. So once you're done, you can go straight to the castle" said Niko.

Link nodded, and continued washing his clothes. Alfonzo polished the train like there was no tomorrow. Niko cleaned the house until it was spotless.

After hours of work, Alfonzo placed the Spirit Train inside the train shed. Niko's done with the mopping, but he needed to dry it.

Out of breath, Link finally made the clothes dry under the sun. "Are you using that thing?" asked Niko. "N-no. You can use i-it. Ugh. I'm out of breath. Too…much…blowing…" wheezed Link.

Niko took that thing from Link, and blew with all his might. Finally, the floor was dry in no time. Alfonzo took a bath inside the shed, so he's clean. Why should I put that in? Meh. Who knows…

Niko gave the Whirlwind back to Link. Link went inside and took a bath.

Whilst doing that, Niko took the clothes and started ironing it. He was having so much fun. Alfonzo was talking with the villagers, Link taking a bath, and once he's done, he put on his clothes, ran up to the bed and collapsed. He was so tired. The birds singing, and the Cucoo's are clucking? Niko finished up his work, and it was five in the afternoon already. He folded the clothes, and got ready for dinner.

"Hmm….Pasta sounds nice. Okay then. Pasta it is!" agreed Niko to himself.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Teacher! Have you seen Beedle's Air Shop?" asked Zelda. "Sigh. No dear, he's not here. I told you, he's like a stalker. If you're riding a train, and you blow your whistle, he'll come to you. And do we have a train?" said Teacher.

Zelda looked down. "I-I want to find Beedle so I can buy some ancient gold. I don't know where he got it, but a fair nine-hundred rupee is nice".

Teacher looked at her oddly. Oddly?O-ok. "Where did you get that Silver Card?" asked Teacher. "I got it from Beedle. Me and Link were traveling, and I have a membership card. I bought some bombs so the guards could train with them. Once I paid him, he gave me some kind of coupon so I can buy anything from there for free. And a few days ago, I go mail from Beedle, with the Silver Card in it" explained Zelda.

Teacher looked at him again. "The ancient gold…with the Triforce on it?" asked Teacher. Zelda nodded.

"Zelda. That was an old coin. They somehow still use it, but in another place. If you buy it, it means you're buying a very important gold. Expensive, , , no. It's common in somewhere else but here. It'll be useless if they use it somewhere else but they make it here. They used the coin in ancient times. But not now. It's rare now, but not anywhere else. So you're buying money with money".

Zelda looked at her brown leather wallet. One thousand rupees. And with a ten percent discount, it's a good bargain. Bargain. Is it a bargain?

"To call Beedle, we need a train," said Zelda. Teacher nodded. "But we _do_ have a train".

Teacher gasped. "THAT TRAIN? It's old. That train can't move, let alone you can't even drive a train. How are you supposed to call Beedle with that old Cucoo coop?"

"Look out the window Teacher," said Zelda. Teacher looked out. He saw a hot air balloon. "That's Beedle. We'll use the trains whistle to call him here".

Teacher thought about it. And he went downstairs. Princess Zelda followed him. Teacher went to the forest. Zelda can't find him, so she went to Hyrule Station. A train whistle was heard. Beedle could hear it too. But he can't find it. "HEY!" shouted Zelda. But he didn't hear her. "HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! Hellow?" Zelda shouted again, but to no avail.

Finally, Beedle saw a white smoke. Well, more like smoke and steam. Beedle followed that smoke steam thing. Zelda saw him approaching Hyrule Station. "HEY!" shouted Zelda again. This time, he heard Zelda. He floated down, right next to Zelda. Zelda, feeling happy with herself, went inside. Teacher went to the station, and waited for the lovely Princess Zelda.

"Hello Princess! What would you like today?" asked Beedle.

"HELLO PRINCESS!" greeted the little boy.

Zelda smiled at him. "I would like that Ancient Gold Beedle!" said Zelda.

"Would you like to use the coupon I gave you?" asked Beedle again. Zelda shook her head. "No Beedle," answered Zelda, "I would like to save that coupon for something else. Did Link use it?"

"Nope! He said he's saving it for something special" grinnedBeedle. Hmm…

His grin. "You're lying. You gave him another coupon, huh?"

Beedle's smile went away. "No! Well, yes, but he said he needed two. So he paid me five-hundred rupees for it".

_You can buy coupons?_Asked Zelda to herself._Heh. Who knew…_

"That'll be nine-hundred rupees Princess" said Beedle.

Zelda paid it, thanked him, and went outside. Beedle put the fire more intense, and his shop is up in the sky in no time.

"So, did you get it?" said Teacher. Zelda showed him the gold, and they went inside.

"It's getting late dear. You better eat dinner and go to bed" said Teacher. "But I just ate," groaned Zelda, "you gave a bigger portion of the soup, and now I'm too full!"

"Fine," said Teacher, "you can go and get ready for tomorrow. And change your clothes would ya?"

Zelda looked at him, confused. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Teacher's face looks angry. And Zelda doesn't like that. "You're wearing a tank top! And to top that off, you're wearing nothing but your underwear! Wear your night gown! A Princess like you should be more civilized, not like this! You're a descended from a Royal Family, not some dimwitted person!"

Zelda blushed. She was embarrassed by her Teacher's word. But no! She's not a rebel. She just wanted to wear like this. "Teacher, what's your name?" asked Zelda.

Teacher was surprised. "You know my name. My name is Steve".

"Mr. Steve. Heh. I used to call you that. Anyways, you used to let me go to sleep like this. Why not now?"

Teacher patted her back. "Zelda. You're getting older. When you grow older, you have the right to do whatever you want, not whatever everybody wants. If you want to wear like this, it's fine. It's just that I don't want a scandal or the Princess is doing something dirty. I don't want that on the news…"

Zelda smiled, and hugged Teacher. "Don't worry. Nothing like that will happen. I promise".

She let go, and went to pack for tomorrow. Teacher smiled and went to do his thing, reading the newspaper before bed.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Around the same time, Link was packing for tomorrow. While Zelda was packing, Link was searching for something. He was looking for Beedle. "Ugh. Where is he?"

Link went outside, and lit the fire place of the train on fire. The sounds of a train chugging out from a station could be heard. Alfonzo looked outside. "Oh?" exclaimed Alfonzo, "the Spirit Train is going out? Hope it's not getting dirty. I just cleaned that!"

Link kept going. He was on the first crossing. He then saw a hot-air balloon. He blew his whistle, and Beedle's Air Shop dropped from the sky slowly. Link got off his train, and went inside.

"Hey Link! What do you want to buy?" asked Beedle.

Link took the coupon from his pocket, and told Beedle he would like to take the locket. It's no ordinary Locket. Link ordered that Locket to fit ones half heart. A half heart's front has the letter 'L' and the back has the letter 'Z', which belongs to Zelda. While the other half had its opposite. The opposite one belongs to Link.

"Wise choice to buy that with the coupon" said Beedle.

"Thank you Beedle. Why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be at home asleep?" questioned Link. "Well, I was supposed to, but you came along. I was surprised you're buying the locket now. I thought you're buying that tomorrow" answered Beedle.

Link was amazed. Don't know why he was amazed, but yeah. Amazed to hear that Beedle was about to go thanked Beedle, and went onto his train. Beedle rose from the ground and silently went home.

Looking backwards, Link oh so carefully drove the Spirit Train backwards. He stopped the train just in time. He parked the train in the train shed.

"Where did you go?" asked Alfonzo crossly.

"Well, I went to the first crossing. I saw Beedle, and bought something" said Link.

Alfonzo was very cross. "The train could get dirty! Or dent! Or even destroyed by an enemy! You should think!"

"Well, for your information, I drove the train slowly and carefully, so nothing could hear me, or the train. I blew my whistle. Yes. It was a risk doing it at night. But if there were enemies, I'm ready with my weapons. I'm not a legendary swordsman like you. But I'm a legendary engineer AND a legendary warrior!" said Link.

Niko could hear the constant bickering from the house. Wait. Where does Alfonzo sleep? Oh right. In the shed. Anyways, Niko walked to the shed. It was ten at night. He opened the door, and saw the two 'talking'.

"Why are you two fighting? And Link! Go to bed! You have a big day tomorrow!" ordered Niko.

"Why I left was because I ordered a necklace that could only be distributed by Beedle. And it's for my girlfriend" whispered Link, and went to the house. Alfonzo felt sorry for getting angry at Link.

"Now, why were you fighting?" asked Niko.

Alfonzo felt ashamed. "Well, I thought he's going to do something. He told me he was going to find Beedle. I was worried that if the train was scratched, it won't be a good impression to the Princess and to Steve".

"Alfonzo. Don't get too worried. We all know Link. He's fearless, well, almost fearless. He defeated the Demon King. He rescued Zelda's body, and witnessed the Demon Train getting destroyed. If there were enemies, he could defeat them easily. He has experience. You and I, also had some. You were a Legendary Swordsman back in you days, before you became an engineer. It was when Zelda and Link were five years old. I was a pirate, one-hundred years ago. Your ancestor, Gonzo, was also a pirate, and a very skilled one at that. So don't get too worried!"

"Maybe you're right Niko. Thank you. I'll apologize right now".

"Don't", said Niko, "it's a bit too late for him. He needs the energy tomorrow. He wants to show Zelda something. For now, we should rest".

Niko went outside, and Alfonzo turned off the lights, and went straight to bed.

Link in the other hand was wearing his locket. The other half was in his waist bag thing that he had during his adventuring days. Well, he's still adventuring, but for now, he's taking a break.

"Hmm, that should be it. My gear is here, and my sword and shield is there. I'll still wear it, but I'll use my engineers clothes tomorrow. If something wrong is happening, I have an extra pair of the recruit uniform in the train. It's the same thing. Same colour, same size. So I don't need to run home and change. Since I have two pairs of my uniforms, I don't need to worry! I'm ready!" said Link.

Niko went inside. He sidled the door, and looked at Link. He's still awake. "Hmm?Still awake?"

"Oh! I was getting ready. Final preparations, hehheh".

Niko smiled, and went to bed. Link did the same. But he turned off the lights. He walked, but he fell down. He tripped on a table, and then his old shield. "OW! SON OF A-"

"Are you hurt?" asked Niko.

"What do you think? He he. I'll be okay. Ow…".

He crawled onto his bed, and went to sleep.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Wake up!" screamed Teacher. Zelda woke up oh so silently. She looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning. She felt grumpy. It's early in the morning. She felt groggy.

"Good morning. Where's my breakfast?" yawned Zelda. Maria was already placing the toast and tea on the little table. "Here it is Princess. Oh?" Maria looked Zelda. She saw that the Princess was not wearing her night gown. "Umm…here's your breakfast. I-I'll see you by the station around half-past nine".

Zelda was oh so confused. Why was Maria stuttering? And why is she blushing?

_I must not tell anyone. I'll talk to her privately later in the station_, thought Maria to herself as she walked out of Zelda's premises. She went to the maid's quarters and started eating her cereal.

"Teacher, why is she blushing?" asked Zelda. "Oh ho hoho! She wasn't used to seeing you not wearing your night gown" laughed Teacher. "Besides, you better hurry. You have a big day today. And you haven't told me what the Ancient Gold is for dear".

Zelda looked at her table. There sitting beside her ink bottle and quill, lies the Ancient Gold. "That? I wanted to give it to Alfonzo. I already have something for Niko, which is the pirate necklace. He would be happy to keep that. He used to be a pirate, you know. And I have something for Link also. It's that thing besides the window".

Teacher walked to it, and grabbed it. He observed it and placed it onto her work desk. "What it that thing?" asked Teacher.

Zelda smiled. "It's a friendship bracelet. Well, since we're not just friends, I was hoping he would like to wear that".

Teacher smiled back and patted her on her shoulder. "Well, you best be eating now".

Zelda nodded and sat down. Eating in the castle was boring. All she could do was eat and stare at the sky, or the Tower of Spirits. Looking at the tower, she reminded herself about the events after the defeat of Malladus. The Lokomo chair things are in their respective Sanctuaries. But she kept Anjean's in her room. She remembered the death of Byrne.

After about thirty minutes of eating, she went inside her room, took off her clothes and went inside the bathroom. "Ahh. Very detailed Seth" mumbled Stella out of nowhere. "What? At least there are good details!" said Seth in return.

She turned on the water tap. It was hot and cold at the same time, but more hot, so it will be warm. She then crept into the bath tub. Filled with suds, she was taking a bath.

"Hmm. I wonder what Link is doing? Probably polishing his train or he's already on the way. If he's on the way, he'll be too early. I'll just take my time, and I'll wait".

She took her body brush, and OH FORGET IT. I think it'll be too detailed. Well, unless you perverted Zelda fans wanted this, but nope! I'll skip that part.

She's been in her bathroom for about another thirty minutes. So now, it's around eight in the morning. She went to her bedroom, and started to wear her clothes.

Meanwhile, in the maids' quarters, Maria was happily changing her clothes. She took a bath already. Her friends and the chefs told her that she smelled nice. She blushed. She smelled like strawberries. "Ahh! It's around eight now! I'm going to check on the Princess. I wonder what she's doing…"

Maria, in her maids' clothes, ran upstairs to see what she's doing. She was expecting that Zelda was packing her things. But she did that last night. So again, she thinks that Zelda was looking out her window. But she was wrong.

She went inside her office without knocking. Nobody was there. So she went into her bedroom. She caught Zelda changing her clothes. "Oh. Hi Maria!" greeted Zelda.

Maria was surprised. She knew that Zelda was slim, but she didn't know Zelda was slender. Wait. It's the same thing, right? "Maria! Could you get that mini skirt there? Thanks!"

Maria grabbed the skirt and gave it to Zelda. She wore the skirt and finally, she needed her t-shirt. "Oh? Where is it?" said Zelda.

Maria was confused. "What t-shirt?"

"It's the one with the leaf on it, and it had stars surrounding it. The colour is white. The stars are yellow and the leaf is green" said Zelda in full detail.

"It's over there Princess, near your mirror" pointed Maria.

Zelda ran over, and put on her t-shirt. It's small and tiny. "Oh? That's the t-shirt you used to use when Alfonzo still worked here. But now it's too small for you. It won't even reach your hip" said Maria.

"I know" said Zelda, "what time is it?"

"It's eight fifteen Princess" answered Maria, "I'll brush your hair to pass the time!"

Zelda felt happy. It's rare to spend time with her. She always played with Maria when they were young. But since Zelda has grown older, she has to work. And Maria can only help her and serve her with foods, drinks, and laundry.

"Hey Zelda?" asked Maria.

"Hmm?"

"Did Link ever get you angry?"

Zelda laughed. She remembered when Link said no in the dark part of the Tower of Spirits. "Yes. When we were in the Tower of Spirits. He refused to go in there. But we had no choice".

"Ahh. Zelda, how did you become a ghost? I remember telling me you're a ghost and you've been with Link the whole time, but how?" asked Maria.

"Sigh. Well, the tracks are disappearing. And I wanted to investigate with Link and Alfonzo. So we rode Alfonzo's train. Before even reaching the Tower, the tracks disappeared. And Chancellor Cole was a demon the whole time. He killed me. Byrne, was a good man. But he wanted power, and apposed the Spirits. So he turned evil, but turned good in the end. Anyways, he knocked out Link and Alfonzo. After that, he took my body, and the demon king Malladus, used my body."

Maria was surprised. The Dark Realm was gone, Byrne and the Lokomos were gone, Cole and Malladus dead, but Malladus using Zelda's body? That's wrong!

"EWW! That's disgusting! Why would a demon **KING** wanted to use your body? A GIRLS BODY?" squealed Maria.

"Turns out my body had the power of something. It has the power of the spirits I think. So with my body, he could control the world and destroy it".

Maria was astonished. Malladus using Zelda's body, Cole killing her, thank goodness both of them were dead.

"Well, it's nine already. I'll wait by the station. In the meantime, you get ready. You'll be there around half-past nine, right?" asked Maria.

"Don't worry. I'll be there" answered Zelda.

Maria walked outside of the castle, and waited in the station.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Link was still asleep. Well, we all know that he loves to sleep in. In fact, his part of the paragraph was set early in the morning. But, he woke up extremely early. Well, a bit **TOO **early.

"Wha? What time is it?" asked himself. He looked at the clock, and it was six in the morning. Well, that's early for a meeting that was supposed to commence almost midday.

He was extremely surprised. Why is he awake? The bad part is that he could not go back to sleep. Oh poor Link. He really loved his oh so precious sleep.

"Ugh. It's dawn, huh. Anyways, I should eat breakfast. But what to eat?" he said to himself. He walked outside, and saw that Cucoo lover behind his house, waiting for the Cucoos to cluck.

"Umm, sir?" asked Link. "Yes?" he said. Link really didn't want to get close to the Cucoo. They have evil inside of them, and they'll kill you. "May I have some-". But he was cut by the sound of a C-"COCKADOODLE DOO!" crowed the Cucoo.

"HEY!" exclaimed Seth and Link, "we're trying to speak here!"

Anyways, they **WERE** cut because of the **STUPID CUCOO!**

"Ugh. May I have some of your eggs?" asked Link.

The guy laughed. "Oh yes. Yes you may. May I ask why? Are you out of eggs?" "No, actually,  
>answered Link, "in fact, I have heard that eggs that are fresh from a Cucoo are very rich in energy, and the most delicious delicacy when cooked".<p>

The guy person agreed. "Sure! Take' em! Take as much you need!"

Link smiled, and took two eggs that are still fresh. He went inside his house, and started cooking early. He made himself an omelette and ate it. Want to know the ingredients guys? Well, eggs (PFFT HAHAHA! DUH!),cut up tomatoes and celery leaves and grated cheese. "_Oh. Zelda would love this for breakfast. But I guess she have eaten already. Well, I think she's still asleep, but she'll have breakfast once she woke up. PAH! I'll just make her some later." _Link thought to himself.

Before taking his first bite, he just remembered he needed salt and pepper. Well, no omelette is complete without salt and pepper. He took the two condiments, and shook them. Fine salt and black pepper fell onto the omelette. Ooh! I feel so hungry! Do you feel hungry readers?

He ate the thing happily. Once the sun rose a bit higher, Niko woke up. He looked at his surrounding, expecting Link still asleep. But as he looked at the dining table, he found Link eating. "Link?"

Link choked in surprise. He didn't expect Niko to be awa-right. Link rarely wakes up early.

"N-Niko?Uhh d-don't worry! I made you some too! It's across the table! Eat, eat!" stuttered Link. He's still in shock.

Niko was also surprised. "Link, since when did you ever start waking up early? Are you _that_ excited?"

Link blushed. He was excited, but he didn't forget about Niko's breakfast. "Well, I am excited, but it won't happen until later today. Anyways, eat, eat!" insisted Link.

Niko smiled, tidied up his and Link's bed, sat on the chair, and ate.

"So, when are you meeting her?" asked Niko. "I'll be picking her up at ten in the morning. It's not late, and it's not early" Link said in slight detail. Not too detailed, but detailed enough to make other people understand.

"Ahh. You do know that she's still asleep, right?" said NIko. Link blushed. He does know that she's still asleep. It's around six forty-five anyways. But little did they know, she will be awake around seven.

"When you're done with breakfast, take a bath, and get ready. There will be less enemies now, but you still need to be careful with other steam engine tram train things. They are like Dark and Armored Trains, only not deadly" warned Niko.

Link nodded, and smiled. He finished up his breakfast, and walked to the bathroom. Niko continued eating. While doing that, Alfonzo walked inside the house. He look around, and he couldn't see Link. "Hmm? He's not in bed?" Alfonzo thought to himself. "Well, he's in the bathroom. He'll be out shortly. Look. He made you breakfast. Looks like two eggs are enough for the three of us" Niko said while eating his last piece of omelette.

Alfonzo smiled. He sat, placed spicy sauce on the omelette, and ate. The two could hear the water dripping from the shower. But it stopped. Hmm…

"GAH! SO COLD!" shouted Link. Alfonzo and Niko laughed. The shower was turned on again, and Link took a bath normally. "That was funny~" chuckled Alfonzo. "Yes, yes it was. Anyways, how did you sleep?" asked Niko.

Alfonzo frowned. "I couldn't. The fight was still inside my head. I slept around five thirty. But I woke up once the blasted cucoo crowed. I don't want the fight to happen again".

Niko sat up, and patted Alfonzo on the back. "Don't worry. It'll all be okay. He was angry, but he made up by himself. Look! He made you an omelette. He cared. Don't worry. I know he'll be okay, and I know you'll be okay as well. Now, go and open the shed doors. He'll be out around eight".

Alfonzo finished eating, and went outside. He opened the door to the shed. He looked at the railway tracks. They seem to gleam more brighter than ever. He looked at the Tower of Spirits, and it was beautiful.

"The tower. It's full of life now. It's not that distorted anymore. But… the . He attacked me weeks ago, but he turned good. I miss them, I miss them all. They do mean something. Link told me he wanted to control both his jobs, and he did a great job. He's taking a break, and he'll resume once he's ready. He delivers and fights. He is the engineer for all, and for the Princess. I hope nothing will go wrong. Anjean, please protect Link and Zelda," he said to himself.

He's been looking at the tracks and the tower for a long time.

Link just got out from the house. His gear ready. His Lokomo Sword, Shiled of Antiquity, and other gear are in his adventure pack. He waved goodbye to Niko, and started walking to the shed.

Alfonzo looked at Link. Alfonzo walked into the shed, and started the Spirit Train's engine with coal and water. Though they seem to never run out of fuel. It's like the fuel is unlimited.

The train crept forward a little bit, stopping in front of the station. Alfonzo got out of the train, and he stayed on the station.

Link got up. But before he could blow his whistle, Alfonzo patted the Spirit Train. "Link?" said Alfonzo.

Link tilted his head. He was utterly confused. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to burst just like that. I'm sorry" said Alfonzo.

Link smiled. "It's okay Alfonzo. No harm done. I'll see you later Alfonzo".

Link pulled the whistle line thing, and the train made a loud noise. Moved the throttle, and the train started moving. "Take care!" shouted Alfonzo. Link waved. Niko went to the station and saw Link moving out of the station.

"He'll be okay. Don't worry!" comforted Niko. All Alfonzo could do is wait. They looked the the Spirit Train. It's starting to go away farther and farther. They could hear the train's whistle.

As the day got more exciting, Link could see the birds chirping and flying above him. He looked at the sky. It was beautiful. A good day for taking the Princess to his special hideout. He passed Whittleton. He blew his whistle, and it got people's attention.

They could see Link driving the train, and they saw the train.

Oh how they loved it. It was gleaming. The sun's rays hit the train, and the train was literally shining. Even the symbol in the front was catching their attention.

He past them, and he could see another vehicle. It was up in the air. He chuckled to himself. Beedle was up in the sky, flying in the nice warm breeze. Well, it's supposed to be cold, but since it was a sun shiny morning, the balloon felt nice and warm. Even the little boy was enjoying himself.

There was a level crossing. He turned to the left, and right, and left again.

He could see the Tower of Spirits. It was gorgeous. The tall tower stood quietly. The tower reminds him of his adventuring days. Oh how he and Zelda hated the tower as they went deeper and higher. But they loved the tower still.

It was still a long way. "Only thirty more minutes. I don't need to worry about that!" Link chuckled to himself.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Maria was waiting for Zelda in the station. It's nine thirty now. She looked back, and saw a young girl walking out of the castle. The villagers saw that young girl. "Who is she?" asked a villager. Nobody knew.

Maria blushed as Zelda walked next to her, sitting down on the bench. "I-isn't that a bit to revealing?" asked Maria. Zelda laughed. Her laugh was sweet. Maria was lucky her grandmother knew Tetra.

If you're wondering, Tetra knew Maria's grandmother, Nova. Nova used to be a train conductor. Once Tetra became the Princess of New Hyrule, she elected Nova to be her helper. Nova loved her new job.

"Well, I think it's nice!" Zelda cheered. Maria kept on blushing. She was amazed nobody knew who Zelda is.

"The train should be here by ten, right?" asked Zelda. Maria nodded shyly.

Zelda looked at her oddly. "Maria, what's wrong?"

Maria gulped. She couldn't talk about it. He she just had to. He plucked up courage, and finally spoken. Why she's pretty unsure about this is because she's looking like what she looked like in the morning.

"Z-Zelda?"

"Hmm?" sang Zelda. She could see that Maria's face was scarlet.

"M-Maria! Are you sick? Is the heat hitting you?" Zelda was very, VERY worried.

'N-no. I'm not sick, P-Princess. It's just that why are you not wearing your night gown, and why you're dressed like that?"

Zelda smiled. She moved a bit closer to Maria, and hugged her. "Maria, I just wanted to sleep like that. And why am I wearing this, it's because I just want to. I am going to Aboda Village, Link's home town! And there's a frigging beach there! I'm guessing Niko would be telling the story on the beach".

Maria smiled. But her face is still red. She's kind of satisfied with the answer. "Ahh. I see. Anyways, you look kind of cute with that!" gleamed Maria. Zelda blushed. "Heh. Thanks. Anyways, you never told me stories about you grandmother. It must be very exciting!"

Maria tried to remember her grandmother's words, because her grandma talked in Ancient Hyrule. Maria have not been talking to people in Ancient Hyrule for a very, very long time.

"Hmm… That's a bit tough. She tells me stories in Ancient Hyrule. Do you know or understand Ancient Hyrule, Zelda?" asked Maria.

Zelda was awfully confused. Ancient Hyrule? No one talks like that in years, no. In decades. "I know how to talk in Ancient Hylian, but the problem is, I have not spoken in that kind of language in years. Last time I did was when I was nine years old. I know how to, and I understand it. I could also read it. I wonder if Link could read, or understand Ancient Hylian" said Zelda.

Maria was oh so pleased. So she started talking about her grandma's story in Ancient Hylian. It'll be in English, so we all know. I too, don't even understand how to read it, let alone speak. Not even Stella could.

_It was a long time ago_, started Maria, _when the pirates landed here on New Hyrule. They never served the Trifoce anymore. The place was run with railway tracks, and trains. Tetra looked at everything, and there were no ships. No horses and no carriages._

Zelda was very astonished. She was telling a story, in italic! I-I mean in Ancient Hyrule! Other villagers were very surprised. Their grandparents taught them how to speak in such a language. They all gathered the station, and listened to Maria.

_A train engineer saw few people on said station. They went to Aboda, and saw pirates! But they were not bad pirates. Tetra's crew saw a train. They went in, and the conductor asked the, where they want to go. Tetra said she wanted to go to everywhere the train can take. Since the train was needed to start with coal, it doesn't need it for the whole journey, since the tracks are filled with energy like never before._

"Woah! She's good!" said one villager. The others agreed. The Gerudo like pirate walked to the station. She asked Zelda what's going on. "What's going on around here. I haven't seen the station this crowded since your return".

"You should hear her! She's telling us a story, in Ancient Hylian!" screamed Zelda. The Gerudo like pirate was amazed.

_They went to different places. They had so much fun. Then, the last stop was the castle. It was exactly like the old Hyrule. For some reason, Tetra transformed back into a Princess. After that, they all went to different places. Linebeck went to a faraway place, somewhere in the Forest Realm. Gonzo stayed with her, and Niko went to a better place, somewhere peaceful and serene. He asked Nova to take him back to Aboda. He went to build a house, and stayed there._

A train approached the station. But nobody could hear it. They were focused on Maria telling her story. Nobody heard the train, nor the footsteps of a train engineer. The train engineer walked next to Zelda, and listened to Maria.

"So that's it!" Maria was so proud of herself. She told the whole village in Ancient Hylian. Teacher didn't come to the station, but he's capable enough to understand what she's talking about. He could speak in that language too.

"What happened to Link's ancestor?" asked Zelda. The others agreed.

"Yeah," said a train engineer, "what did happen?"

"Hmm. I don't know. She never told me about him".

The others have not noticed that Link was asking about his own grandfather. "Well, he stayed in Hyrule Castle with Tetra, and became a guard" told Link.

Zelda looked to the left, and there he was, Link, standing next to her.

"Ahh! Link! I-I didn't see you!" screeched Zelda. Link smiled.

_Niko lived a long age, and still living, with me and Alfonzo, Gonzo's descended_.

They were all surprised. Link could speak that language? That was almost unthinkable!

"Link! You never told me you could speak in Ancient Hylian! But can you read it? If you can, read this!" Zelda pointed at the tablet, near the stairs that head to Castle Town.

"It says: Welcome to Hyrule Castle's Castle Town" read Link.

They were all amazed. They never knew that Link could speak in that language. If you were wondering, he didn't learn it. He knew about it since he was a little kid. It's like in his bloodline. Zelda knows it by heart. She understands and could read, but she couldn't speak it. She could only speak it a little bit.

"Well, shall we go?" asked Link. Zelda blushed, and grabbed his hand. He walked her into the Spirit Train coach, and closed the door.

Link hopped onto the place where he operates the train, blew his whistle, placed a bit of coal, and the train started to move. It does not need more coal, because all the trains here could run with the energy in the railway tracks.

"Be careful Princess! And Link, protect her!" pleaded Maria. Link replied with the Spirit Train's whistle.

They traveled through the quickest route. Link was utterly surprised. "No enemies? No tanks or those Bulblin riding those Bulbos? Hmm…that's weird. They love to ambush me. Odd, but I shouldn't be unhappy about it. I shouldn't jinx it either".

Princess Zelda was happily looking at the scenery. It was peaceful. There we no cannons, no enemies on land or air, and there were definitely no mice in the train. We all know she's afraid of mice.

A sound could be heard from a distance. It was a train whistle. But not just any train whistle. No, it **IS** a train whistle. Link saw that train, and the train was going faster and faster. He was approaching the level crossing. He was about to go right, but he quickly stopped. He pulled the reverse, in order to make a life saver.

The runaway train came from the left, and passed Link. "HELP! HELP ME!" screamed a train engineer, "the train couldn't stop! HELP!"

Link reversed, switched the tracks, and was in pursuit of the runaway train.

He chased the train like there was no tomorrow. Zelda could see that he's going extremely fast. She opened the window, and saw that he's pumped. "Link! What's the matter! Aboda is that way!"

"There's a runaway train! I should stop it!" screeched Link as he tried to ready his bow and arrow. Well, the bow and arrow might slow it down a bit. "Link," shouted Zelda, "try going in a different direction! While going in reverse, use the Whirlwind to slow the train, and bump it while going forward! That might help!"

Link thought about it for a little bit. There was another level crossing. He moved forward, and put his train onto reverse.

In no time flat, he was chasing it in reverse.

He finally caught up. He was driving in reverse, and the Spirit Train's smoke box is in front of the other train. Link pulled the Whirlwind. He sucked up as much air he could, and blew it all onto the runaway train. The train started to slow down.

Link repeated the method three times. He was farther away from the train. Finally, he put the train in forward, and the Spirit Train is going very fast.

"This is a bad idea. I'm sorry Alfonzo" cried Link.

"SHOOT! I'm going to die! I CAN'T STOP! GAH!" screamed the train engineer.

"Tetra, help us…" prayed Zelda.

The two train engineer's train clashed together. The Spirit Train lost a heart, and the other train also.

The Spirit Train and Link were struggling to keep it in one place. The train engineer was trying to pull the breaks, but to no avail.

Link jumped hoped off the train, and used his Whip to catch the funnel of the other train, so he could climb inside the cab of the train.

The two trains were starting to shudder. They can't hold the pressure. Link quickly went inside the cab, and tried to pull the breaks, but to no avail. He used his whip to catch the lever of the Spirit Train's gearbox.

He pulled out his sword and hit the other trains lever. It didn't break, but it did crack. Now it's unusable. He then pulled his sword down with the lever to the break position. He pulled the whip, and the Spirit Train started to stop.

"Thank goodness" said Link.

"I'm so sorry! My gearbox broke! I'm so sorry!" apologized the train engineer. Link smiled, and walked over to the Spirit Train.

"Okay Zelda. We're leaving again!" cheered Link. Zelda smiled, and she's not that tense anymore. She sat down, and looked at the scenery.

Link put the train in reverse, and drove the Spirit Train and the other train to Aboda Village.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The two trains finally reached Aboda Village. Alfonzo was waiting in the station. He was about to greet the two, until he saw the dent on the Spirit Train's buffers and another train in front of it.

"WHY IN HYRULE HELL IS THE BUFFER DENT? AND WHY IS THAT TRAIN HERE?" shouted Alfonzo.

The train engineer explained to him that Link was trying to save his ass back there. Alfonzo was amused by his story.

"Is it true?" asked Alfonzo. Link and Zelda nodded. Alfonzo was very amazed. The two saved another citizen from peril.

"C'mon! Let's go!" hurried Zelda, and runs off to Niko's house. "Wait for me darling!" laughed Link. Zelda didn't go to the house. Instead, it turns out they were playing tag.

Alfonzo smiled at the scene. "Okay! Let's go to the shed and fix these trains, shall we?"

The train engineer nodded. Alfonzo and the train engineer pushed the two trains to the shed, and started fixing it.

Link and Zelda are very cheery today. They were playing tag. They were happily running along the village. They all knew who they are.

Zelda once came to Aboda with Link a week ago. They had so much fun together. They played and chatted.

Link was about to catch Zelda, but he tripped on a rock, and fell. Zelda fell down also, because Link caught her hand during the fall. They both fell on the ground.

Their eyes met. The two's faces were getting closer.

"HEY GUYS! Come inside! You don't want to get 'too much' attention, right?" chuckled Niko.

The two sighed. They were so close too. Link got up, pulled Zelda up, and walked into the house.

They went inside, and saw Niko with a book of pictures and maps. On the table, there were his old gear from his adventuring days. "What are those Niko?" asked Zelda.

"Those are my things from my old adventuring days," said Niko, "they used to help me during my olden days Zelda. I think this is for you Link. Open it with a legendary song, and make sure you use it as a final resort".

Link took the map, and placed it inside his adventure pack, opening it later in the future.

"And this is for you, Zelda." Niko placed some kind of picture. It was Tetra and Link's ancestor. His ancestor looked exactly like him, or should we say Link looks like his own grandfather. She placed the picture in her wallet. There was a place for paper, and she placed it there.

"Ahh yes! Niko, this is for you." Zelda grabbed a necklace. Well, let's talk about it a bit more about the necklace.

The Necklace belonged to Tetra when she was at New Hyrule, being the Princess. Not like any other necklace, this one has the Triforce of Wisdom.

Zelda took the necklace, and gave it to Niko. Niko was very happy. "Thank you. Do you want me to tell you the story now?"

Link and Zelda nodded. "I'll make you something Zelda. We could hear him tell the tale while I cook!"

Niko sat down, and told the tale.

"Long ago, we were sailing the seas. His grandfather and Tetra found a new land. It was not like Hyrule. This place was protected by the Spirits of Good. The Tower being it's lock, and the tracks being the shackles. We set the boat here, on Aboda. Then, we say a train. We boarded it, and Tetra made a new friend."

Zelda was very surprised. "Was the 'new friend' Nova?"

Niko chuckled. Link, on the other hand, was very confused. "How did you know?"

"Maria, Nova's granddaughter told me the story" said Zelda.

"Anyways, we traveled to different places of every realm. Finally, Nova dropped us off near the Tower of Spirits. We went inside, and we saw two people. They were-" Niko was cut off by Zelda and Link.

"Anjean and Byrne" the two answered. Niko smiled.

"Correct. Those two were in the tower. We introduced ourselves. The two were happy to see new faces. The old one, Anjean, was taking care of the tower, whilst training this young man, Byrne. After a long chat, Nova came back. She took us all, but Tetra, Gonzo, Linebeck, myself, and Link's grandfather".

"Here's you omelette, Zelda" said Link. Zelda thanked him, and continued listening. "Wait. Why did they stay? Why won't they leave the tower?" asked Link. Zelda nodded.

"Very good question, Link. Your ancestor, Gonzo, and Tetra were entrusted by Anjean. She gave the Spirit Flute to her, because she knows that she's the heir to Hyrule. She gave it to her, so she could help protect New Hyrule".

"What happened to the rest?" asked Zelda.

Niko sighed. "Nobody knew. Once they're gone, they didn't even bother to write letters to each other. But we all know that their descended is still here".

"What happened to Gonzo and Link? Did anything happen to them?" asked Link and Zelda. Niko was actually pretty happy to hear that question.

"Gonzo became one of the guards of Tetra. He also recruited more, and became head soldier. Link became one of his underlings. He protects Tetra at any cost. Tetra remained as Tetra, but she regained her royal heir and Princess, and ruled over New Hyrule. Some tribes from out adventuring days came to New Hyrule and settled in their perspective climates. Linebeck went to someplace to find treasure."

Link and Zelda were very amazed. Niko, at the age of one-hundred something, still remembered about his adventuring days. They were very, very happy. After Zelda finished her omelette, Link wanted to take her to someplace special.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Zelda, "somewhere special?"

"Oh yes. Very special. I would love to show you my favorite hideout." Link was very excited. He's going to take her to where he likes to train wielding his sword, and a place where he could spend his time alone.

They walked outside. Zelda started running to everywhere again. Link laughed. "I'll get you!"

The two seem to be playing again. Niko looked out the window, and saw the two playing again. He smiled. "Oh youth. It'll be nice to be young again. Ahh, where's my cup of coffee?" wondered Niko.

The two seem to be having fun. It seems like Zelda's 'it' this time, and stated chasing Link.

They had the most fun time of their lives, until she tripped, and fell. Luckily, she grabbed Link's uniform.

The two fell down. They looked at each other's eyes, and blushed.

They were about to kiss, until…

"LINK! YOUR TRAIN IS FIXED AGAIN!" screamed Alfonzo from the station.

Oh how they were upset. Can they even get some time alone? Link stood up, and pulled Zelda.

They both walked, and saw that train engineer. "Thank you for saving me you too. It means a lot to me!" thanks the train engineer.

"You're welcome! Be careful, ok?" assured Link and Zelda. The train engineer nodded, and went away.

Link and Zelda hopped onto the train. Zelda to the coach, and Link started to start the train itself. He blew his whistle, and went away.

"HEY! Where are you going?" shouted Alfonzo. Link blew his whistle four times. Alfonzo chuckled. "_Don't do anything strange with her, Link_".

Link drove the train, and went left. He then went right, into his secret hideout. Only he knows where I is, and how to get there. He stopped on the buffers. He hopped off, and pushed said buffers down, revealing another set of buffers behind the train. He pressed a button, and the turntable started moving.

Once it stopped, he said to Zelda that it's okay to hop off the train. Zelda did what she was told, and hopped off. Link's hideout was in a little forest. Now, only Alfonzo, Niko, Zelda, the Postman, and himself who knew where it is. They had fun together. Rode the swing, and chatted.

There was a table, with two chairs, and it's under a Gazebo. It has a chandelier, a candle place, and a fan. A perfect place for a romantic candlelit dinner. They went under it, and talked there.

"How's castle life?" asked Link. Zelda laughed. "Boring! I wanna go out with you Link! I've been itching to go out again!"

Link smiled. They looked at each other. Link closed his eyes, and grabbed Zelda slowly. Zelda had this sudden reaction to go and kiss him.

They moved a bit closer, but they got interrupted by a postman. They were so close too!

"O-oh. Did I interrupt you?" asked the postman. Link and Zelda sighed. "No. Well, yes, but tell me why you're here" said Link.

"Umm…I got a letter for you two. It's from a Mr. Steve Henderson. And I'm sorry for disturbing you two!" pleaded the postman.

Zelda smiled, but smiled a weak smile. "Nah, it's okay. Off you go." The postman hurried out. He seems upset that he interrupted their moment.

"Steve? You teacher?" asked Link.

"Yeah. I wonder why he wanted us to read the letter.

Link and Zelda opened the letter, and started reading it.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: Ahh! Finally, done with the first chapter. **

**Link and Zelda: *cries in the gazebo***

**Stella: I think they're sad because you didn't let the kiss, Seth. I don't know about the readers though.**

**Me: No worries! A lot will be happening in the next chapter!**

**Please don't forget to review, favorite, and comment! **

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of 'The Missing Tracks'!**


	2. The Calm Before Ganondorf

**The Missing Tracks**

**The Calm Before Ganondorf**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: Ok! Chapter two of The Missing Tracks. Last time, we left of the hero and his girlfriend in Link's secret hideout! What will happen next?**

**Link: I wonder why the title is called 'The Big Catastrophe'? Will something happen?**

**Stella: Well, we'll just have to see for ourselves!**

**Me: Anyways, I'll try to finish my stories. I've been extremely busy now. I have to maintain my chatroom, my stories, videos, random drawings, and daily dose of image saving from 'fyeahspirittracks' and saving pictures of Pokemon. **

**Disclaimer: Seth does not own LoZ. They belong to Nintendo and all that good stuff.**

**Music is good, good for the mind. But it depends on what you're listening…**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_In Hyrule, there was a King. A King everybody feared the most. It was Ganondorf. Seven years later, The Hero of Time came, and defeated Ganondorf. _

_Years later, he came back to create terror, but the Hero of Time didn't come back. So the Gods made a Great Flood, in order to defeat him, bringing Hyrule and its legend with it._

_But, the legend of the Hero will never be forgotten._

_Centuries later, another hero and an heir to Hyrule, Princess Zelda, defeated Ganondorf. The hero struck the Master Sword on his head, and became a statue. The Hero and the Princess finally got to travel once more, leaving the Master Sword and Ganondorf behind._

_One-hundred years later, the sword came loose. He was still a statue. But not for long! _

"Hmm…that stone" said Link. Zelda looked at it. It looks like a small stone, but it's more like a prophecy to them.

"Ganondorf? Who's he?" asked Link. Zelda wondered for a bit. She has heard of his name, once. It was before Tetra died. Ganondorf…

"Ganondorf. He's the King of Evil, I think. He's a Gerudo. Tetra told me that he holds the Triforce of Power. But the Triforce was long forgotten now. I don't even know why. Your Shield of Antiquity, and my Princess dress both have the Triforce".

Link nodded. Those items have the Triforce. "The once told me about it. There were three pieces. Wisdom, Courage, and Power. He said that Tetra holds the Troforce of Wisdom. And my grandfather holds the Triforce of Courage. Let's not talk about it now. What did that letter say?"

Link and Zelda remembered about the letter. They were still wondering why Teacher would send it, and why the postman delivered the letter at the very wrong time.

"Open it!" said Zelda. Link opened the letter. There were three pages. Link took the one with his name, and gave Zelda the one with her name. The other one was left in the letter. They'll open it later, so don't worry.

"What does yours say, Zelda?" asked Link.

"Umm…"

_Dear Zelda, _

_Remember to be careful. Anyways, I am here to inform you that the tracks are starting to disappear, AGAIN! I am on a train, on the way to Aboda. _

_Sincerely, _

_Steve (Teacher) Henderson_

"The tracks are disappearing again? How could that be?" wondered Zelda. "Link!Your letter!"

"WHA?"

_Dear Link,_

_Take good care of Zelda for me. Anyways, I should inform you that the Spirit Tracks are disappearing again. There are no logical explanations for this. I am on the way to Aboda Village right now. I'll tell you the things you and Zelda need to do. Be careful. The tracks are disappearing, and I'm rushing to Aboda. _

_Sincerely,_

_Steve (Teacher) Henderson_

"HOW COULD THIS BE? Disappearing, again? But why?" screeched Link, "Zelda, let's go. Put the papers in the letter! We might need it!"

Zelda placed the letter in her bag, and hopped onto the coach. Link let off steam, and drive the train as fast as he could.

He reached Aboda, and ran towards the station. Zelda hopped off, and ran after Link. Another steam engine was seen. It must be teacher. Teacher hopped off, paid the guy one-hundred Rupees, and ran towards Aboda Village.

The tracks are starting to disappear again. You guys might think it's because of Malladus and the Tower of Spirits. But no! Malladus and Cole are dead. The Tower of Spirits is fine. So nothing is wrong, right?

"The tracks, are starting to disappear. This time, nothing can be done. The Tower is safe, the Demon King Malladus killed. But why?" worried Alfonzo.

They all wondered for a bit. "How do you know? And where did it all start?" asked Niko.

"I know because the tracks to the Ocean Realm are disappearing! And it all started in the Ocean Realm" said Teacher.

Link felt like talking about Ganondorf for a bit, and the prophecy written on the little stone near his hideout. He felt uneasy. Teacher was there, and not even he knew where his hideout was. "Sigh. Another person won't hurt…"

"What's wrong Link?" asked Zelda. Link sighed. "Remember the stone we found? Maybe Niko could tell us".

"WHAT? SHOW US!" screamed Teacher, and he ran towards the coach. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Link sighed. "Link, what's the matter?" asked Alfonzo. "You'll see later, Al. For now, let's go to my hideout…" said Link. Link started the engine, and the Spirit Train is now on the way to his hide out.

He reached his hideout, pushed the buffers, and used the turntable to turn the Spirit Train around, and facing the exit/entrance.

They all ran towards the stone tablet thing. Teacher was very amazed. Link kept this place in good condition.

"Well, this is where I brought Zelda" sighed Link.

"We were hoping to get our special moment, until a letter from you, Teacher, was delivered" mumbled Zelda.

They all were kind of sorry of the two young'uns. They were about to, but nope! Chuck Testa! Umm, more like postman and the letter…

Link showed them the stone tablet thing. They were amazed. They all read it, and Niko was the one to be extremely astonished.

"Eek Gad! Ganondorf! A-and the Master Sword! One-hundred years later? THAT'S HORRIBLE!" shouted Niko. They all looked at Niko. Niko sighed. Wow. Lots of sighs here.

"If you want to know the story, it's fine".

They all went to the Gazebo. The others got the chairs stacked behind the gazebo, and sat on them. Link and Zelda went to go sit on the chair they sat on half-an hour ago, and Niko sat on another chair that was got from the stack of chairs. .

"AHEM! So, Ganondorf is an evil person, who holds the Triforce of Power. He was feared by everybody. But, the Hero of Time defeated him, and left. But he rose, and started conquering the land again. The Hero of Time didn't show up, so the Gods made a Great Flood as a last resort, and covers Hyrule, with the legend of the Hero of Time".

They all were amazed. Some knew about the story. "Wait. Why didn't the Hero return?" asked Alfonzo.

Link and Niko looked down. They were happy that the legend lives on, but…

"There are no explanations why he didn't show up. People say he forgot about the place, and others say he died. I believe that he went to another place, and couldn't come to Hyrule in time. He was a very brave person, and would be ready to go back to Hyrule and defeat Ganondorf again. But he was late. He did come back, but Hyrule was not there anymore…" explained Link.

They all were very surprised. How could Link know about this?

"Link, how did you know all this?" asked Teacher. Link told everybody that Niko had a book about 'The Legend of Hyrule'. He said that he read about the one with 'The Hero of Time', chapter ten.

"Does the book have the 'Hyrule Crest' on it? And is the cover red?" asked Zelda. Niko and Link nodded.

"OH MY GOD! That's the book! I used to love reading it. The prophecy was there also. But it was different in verse. It says 'The fallen Evil shall rise again, in a century from its defeat" said Zelda. It was an old book.

"There's another verse," said Link, "I think it's 'But the Hero shan't ignore thy wrath, and the Evil shall be beat'. But the prophecy was made by some guy named Osshus. Niko said he's the Ocean King or something".

The others were still thinking. They were wondering how the tracks disappeared. Hmm…

"We should investigate. Something's not right here…" Alfonzo suggested his idea.

The others agreed. They went to the coach. Link started the Spirit Train, and they moved.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"We should look at the temples. They usually have some clues…" said Zelda. Link nodded, and blew his whistle. While venturing the land, Alfonzo, Niko, Teacher, and Zelda were looking at the horizon and looking at the tracks.

The tracks of the Forest Real are there. No Dark Trains as usual, but the odd part is that there are no enemies.

"Where and those darn enemies?" shouted Link. He was so frustrated. I mean, he was happy that there are no enemies, but why are there no enemies? There should have been an explanation…

They traveled in to the quickest route. Wait. Where are those textites? WHY ARE THEY NOT THERE?

Everybody in the train were extremely super very ultra confused. The enemies should have been in there. But why? Why are they not there? "Link. Where are the enemies?" asked Zelda. Link was also confused. "I don't know dear. It should be a good thing, but it seems different when they are not here…"

They traveled through the place. No enemies, no spider things. "Hmm…Link! Instead of the temples, go to the sanctuary! Maybe that should help." Alfonzo said quickly. Link nodded, and changed the tracks in an instant.

They arrived, and quickly ran to the sanctuary. They went inside, and saw a quill. But not just any ordinary quill, it's the Spirit's Quill. It should be used only once, and should be precise about it.

But that's not all. There were also one use paper from the Spirits, the ink bottle, which is used to place the quill, and a letter. A letter? Why is a letter in a place like this?

"These items. I wonder what they are for?" Zelda wondered. Teacher picked up the letter and read it aloud, so everybody could hear.

_Dear Link and Zelda,_

_I appreciate it that you had the time to come here and visit my Lokomo thingy thing. Anyways, I have some bad news. Before we left Earth, I sense an evil presence in the other realms. I talked about it with Anjean and the others in heaven, but I don't think they saw the harm of what I feel. _

_Link and Zelda, you must pluck up your courage and visit the other realms. Since you live in the Forest Realm, visit the Snow Realm. It might give you some more clues. Best of luck, and bring visitors if you'd like. I'll be watching you from above, and I am right now !_

_Best of Luck, _

_Gage_

_P.S. Look _above right now? Steve was oh so very confused.

Well, they did what the letter said, and looked above.

" A GHOST!" screamed Zelda. Link sighed. "You WERE a ghost darling." Zelda laughed embarrassedly.

"Welcome! I'm Gage, but I think we've met" said Gage, pointing at Link and Zelda. The others looked at the two. "I'm glad you brought visitors! Anyways, I am in a form of a ghost, like Zelda weeks ago."

They all looked at Zelda, astonished. Link smiled, making her blush a little. _Glad you helped me on our adventure dear_, whispered Link. _Glad you're there with me all the time_, replied Zelda, blushing a little bit more.

"You didn't tell them that you were a ghost?" asked Gage. "Nobody would believe Link that I was a ghost. I think Link told teacher, but he didn't believe him. So while I was with Link as a ghost, Link brought Teacher everywhere he wanted to go, in search of me, but he's with me all the time, train or station." Zelda explained in detail. "Told you she was a ghost…" said Link. "And only _selected_ people could see her. Myself, the Lokomos, Cole, and Malladus. But the one question is, how could Alfonzo, Niko, and Teacher see you, Gage?"

"Ahh! Well, since Niko and Link's ancestor were friends and crew mates, Niko could see me, since Link has a power like never before. Alfonzo could because his family served the Hyrule Rulers for centuries. Teacher could because he and his family served as the tutor of Princess Zelda" said Gage. "But why they can't see her as a ghost is because she only wanted to be seen by Link. We Lokomos could see things that you can't. And the Demons could see everything."

"Okay. So what's the thing you wanted to tell us?" asked Niko.

Gage sighed, and finally, he has spoken. "The time of great fear is coming to a start, not to an end. This is not the beginning, this is the end. You must hurry".

"Does this have something to do with these calamities?" asked Zelda as he took the picture of Link's ancestor and Tetra. Gage was very surprised. The picture was different. The frame was different. Most frames were made of wood, but not this one. This one _reflects_ the secrets needed.

"There are no secrets here. Maybe another realm…" mumbled Gage. "Excuse me?" asked Teacher.

"Oh sorry. I was thinking aloud. Anyways, that photo. Open it when you see the faintest of light from a crack further in a sanctuary. It's better if it's a bit dark. The light will tell you where to go. Point it to see how to crack it open".

Everybody was confused. Point the frame to the light to see where to go? What does that mean?

"Then write the coordinates on the rolled up paper with the baton of old" mumbled Gage.

"Baton of old? What does that mean?" questioned Alfonzo. Gage smiled a weak smile. "I can help you no more. Best of luck!" And as he spoke his last words, he vanishes to thin air, leaving another piece of paper behind.

"Hmm?" said Link as he picked up the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear Link and Zelda,_

_I'm sorry I can't help you anymore. The Spirits only allowed me to meet you again once, and this is my last time I could see your beautiful faces again. Here's a tip. Plants can't grow on it. Have a good day!_

_Gage_

"Plants can't grow on it. What does that mean?" asked Zelda. Teacher was starting to figure it out. "A riddle, a puzzle…"

"He said we need to visit another realm. Should we visit the realms in the order we visited those places when we were adventuring?" asked Link.

"TO THE SNOW REALM WE GO!" Zelda threw her fist in the air, suggesting they should go adventuring together again.

"Guys wait!" screamed Teacher. Everybody looked at him. "We can't just go there willynilly! We need to see if there's a safer route there. It'll be dangerous, even if the enemies aren't there!"

They all looked at each other. "Steve is right," said Alfonzo, "the route might be dangerous".

Link looked at his rail map. Route. Fast, and safe. No blizzards, and no enemies. Well, the enemies are not going to be a problem, since there aren't any.

"What about this one!" Link shouted, "This route! Zelda! You know this route, right? The one with the big spider thing? It's not there anymore, right?"

"Well, her, his, uhh its babies are there, remember?" warned Zelda. Link nodded. "But there aren't any enemies, so we don't need to worry! Trust me. I'm sure we'll be safe".

"Well, if you're sure Link, we'll go," said Niko.

They all went inside the coach. Link turned on the engine, and they are off to the Snow Realm! "Snow. SNOW! Guys! The next realm is snow! Plants can't grow on it. Only specific plants can!" said Teacher. Great thinking Steve! Well, let's go!" Niko pumped his fist to the air._All of all the riddles, and the realms Link and Zelda visited have connections with the tracks disappearing?_

The train started to go faster, as if the train wanted to get there fast. "Woah! You really wanted to get there fast?" asked Link. The train screeched. _Hmm… The train has feelings. I think the trains know what we are trying to do. Investigating! _

The train screeched again. It's starting to go faster than ever. Everybody in the coach felt they're going faster. "Woah! The train! Link! What's going on!" shouted Zelda. "The train is going faster by itself! It seems that he knows what's going on!" replied Link.

They are now in the Snow Realm. Going fast, the Anooki could see the Spirit Train go superfast. "Alright! Let's how fast you can go!" cheered Link. The Spirit Train screeched, and they went faster. "Is Link doing this?" shuddered Steve. "No! The train! The train is doing this **for **us!" said Alfonzo. It seems that Alfonzo's happy.

The train passed Ferrus. "OH! EMM! GEE! DOUBLE YOU! TEE! EFF! A train! Link's train! It's super fast! Picture time!"

CLICK! CLICK! CHA-CLICK! CLICK! CHA-CLICK CLICK!

"WHOO! Go Link! GO SPIRIT TRAIN! WHOO-HOO!" cheered Ferrus. Link could hear him, he smiled, and pulled the whistle. He and the train could feel pride flowing in them. The train kept his speed, and they puffed and chuffed to the tunnel.

"No tektite things? YES!" screamed Link. The train sped up faster and faster. The train approached the sanctuary. The train started to slow down. Link pulled the breaks, and they are slowly slowing down to a stop.

The train finally arrived. "Okay. Good job. You've done great. Take a rest. You'll need it," Link patted the train on the boiler. The train screeched again. The others got out, panting. "Link. That was the best ride you have done! GOOD JOB!" Alfonzo complimented. Link blushed. The others felt tired.

"Link. Tell us about in next time, okay? I was worried back there…" said Zelda. Link smiled, and carried Zelda to the sanctuary. The others followed him.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

A piece of paper, on the ground like the one in Gage's sanctuary. Link picked it up, and started reading it.

_Dear Link and Zelda,_

_It's great that you're visiting my Sanctuary. I think you're here because of Gage. Either that, or you really do want to visit. Or both._

_Anyways, my time is limited. Make sure you send Carben my regards!_

_Steem_

Just like the Forest Sanctuary, they looked up. There, a light-blue glow shun right in front their eyes. From the light, Steem comes out. He's in the same state as Gage.

"Welcome everyone! Gage told me that you're coming here! Now, what did Gage do to all of you?" asked Steem. "Well," answered Steve, "We're here to investigate the calamities. Somehow, the tracks are disappearing again, and we want to know why. I have a feeling that the tracks disappearing is linked to a prophecy".

Steem looked at them. "Hmm. Is it a prophecy with the 'Evil' that shall 'rise again'?"

They all nodded. "Hmm. It might be true. Niko, did you tell Link about the old legend? I mean about his ancestor beating Ganondorf?"

"He tells me that story more than a million times. One million five-hundred twenty-two thousand and six-hundred twenty-nine, to be exact".

The rest looked at Link. How could he remember all those numbers, I don't know. Anyways, Link's very amazing. He could remember things.

"Really, Link? You remember my stories _**that **_fondly?" asked Niko. Link chuckled nervously.

"Yes. It might be connected with the stories. Niko, did you tell Link what Ganondorf said to you in your dreams?" asked Steem.

"Yes, I did. He told me that steam and coal shall be the number one important thing in the new world" said Niko.

Steem floated around the area. "And he swore he'll destroy a new kingdom." Link and Zelda looked at each other, pale. _Are you thinking what I'm thinking? An old dream seems real?_ whispered Link. Zelda nodded.

Alfonzo looked at the two. "Are you okay? You seem pale. Are you sick?" Link and Zelda shook their head. Steem floated near Link and Zelda. He circled around them. Link and Zelda could feel a cold breeze. They shivered from head to toe.

"Link. Go to the Ocean Realm. Carben will help you with something. Promise me you'll get there safe!" said Steem. Link nodded.

Zelda looked around the sanctuary. _No light. Maybe, just maybe…_ "And Zelda," said Steem. Zelda turned her head around, and faced him. "Zelda, take care of Link. He'll need it". Zelda nodded, and ran towards Link, hugging him from behind.

"Wait. This is a short meeting. Our meeting with Gage is longer! Why do you want to get rid of us?" cried Steve. Steem smiled, and disappeared, leaving Steve speechless.

"Well, let's get going then…" Alfonzo pushed Steve towards the exit. Suddenly, a bright glow shone behind them. They all looked back, and saw a letter. Steve picked it up, and read the thing.

_Dear Everyone,_

_Sorry I wanted to get rid of you. But I sensed something bad. Make sure you see Carben. No worries, pirates won't be there. But you might see an astonishing thing later. It's your ship Zelda. It's yours… 'She' wanted to give it to you, but it sank. Goodbye. I hope things will turn out right. _

_Steem_

_P.S. DON'T USE THE PORTALS! He could sense your presence…_

Steve seemed satisfied with why Steemgot rid of them. The others looked at each other, puzzled. With that, they set off to the Ocean Realm! Link fired up the train, and they are off to the ocean. The quickest route is through the Fire Realm, but since Link needed to breathe, he decided to go through the Forest Realm.

Link made the train slow down a bit, passing through the forest. "Let's see. Ocean, and ships. I wonder. And the map. Let's see what's inside…"

Link opened the wrapping. The map's the one that's covering another piece of paper. This one is taking the exact shape of a stick, with two spirals, presumably near the handle. "This might be the thing Niko told me to open with a legendary song. Wonder what it is…"

Link looked at the rail map. He switched tracks, and was on the way to the Ocean Realm. He looked at the map that was covering the thing that was covered by paper. Mind Blown, maybe?

"What the-? Th-there are no _extra_ tracks in the Ocean Realm! None! But what is this?" he wondered to himself. Suddenly, the train started to go faster and faster. "WHOAH! Alfonzo, what is the meaning of this? Link promised us to tell us before the train started to speed up again!" shouted Steve.

Alfonzo looked out the window. "Link! Be careful! Steve is angry, and well, the train is going to fast!" warned Alfonzo. "I can't stop it!" shouted Link and muffled voices. Alfonzo threw himself inside, and sat down. "We're going to die. Yup!"

Link looked behind him. "HOLY SMOKES! The tracks! THE TRACKS! They're disappearing behind us. Oh no!" exclaimed Link. "Come on! Go faster, Go faster!" pleaded Link. The train let out a lot of steam, and screeched loudly. Link pulled the throttle back, and punched it forward. The train started to move even faster.

Zelda looked at Link. He seems worried. She looked back, wondering what was making Link so scared. "Oh. The tracks are disappearing. Wait. WHAT? THE TRACKS! Oh no!" Zelda ran towards his chair, and hid her face near some pillows. Crying softly, she made the pillow wet.

"Zelda dear, what's happening?" asked Niko. Zelda threw away the pillow, letting the others see her cry. "Alfonzo's right! We're going to die! The tracks are starting to disappear!"

Niko, Teacher, and Alfonzo looked through the mirror. *GASP*! The tracks are fading away. This is bad news bears. If they do not hurry, the train will crash to smithereens.

The last wheel of the train skidded on the ground. "Crap! Not here, not now!" shouted Link. He let steam out from the train, whistled loudly, and started to go faster. The wheel returned to the tracks. They passed Linebeck the third's house, and raced towards the bridge.

On the bridge, they swayed from side to side. The bridge will collapse! Even worse news! The Spirit Train passed the bridge. Zelda looked back, and sighed. _Safe at last…_

Link slowed down. He looked back, and saw the bridge, falling down to the ocean bellow. And saw the tracks. The tracks disappeared. He looked front, and saw the Ocean Realm. "Hahh… The Ocean Realm looks promising…" sighed Link. He stopped

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Calming music filled the air. It was the song that Zelda played on the Spirit Flute when Zelda and Link first met. Link, because he was out of breath, played it quietly. The stick started to glow a bit, but he didn't notice.

The people in Papuchia Village could hear the song. It was calming. Zelda, Alfonzo, Niko, and Steve heard the song. Zelda blushed a bit, listening to the song. She stepped out, and went straight to the front of the train. She saw Link, calmly playing the flute. The sight of Link made her blush even more.

_That's the song Tetra taught me when I was young. I love looking at her play me the song. But looking at Link playing it. I do not know where he learned the song. But, looking at him play it. It seems like we're a century younger…_

Link closed his eyes. He started to think. Images flowed around his brain. He saw his grandfather, holding him in his arms. They saw Tetra play the song, in front of her granddaughter, Zelda.

"Link, when you grow older, remember this song. Now, Niko will be taking care of you from now on. Remember me always, okay? I'll never forget about you…" He kissed Link on the forehead. Niko picked him up, and placed him on the couch in the train. Niko sat beside him.

Zelda looked back, and saw Link in the train carriage. She smiled, and waved at him. Link blushed, and waved back. He looked at his grandfather and Tetra. He waved at them. They waved back.

_Why did I not remember about young Zelda? Why didn't I say anything to her before I left? Why won't she remember me? She knew me as an engineer and a warrior. But why wouldn't she remember me as her childhood friend? Her best friend? Her best friend ten years ago. Does she remember?_ thought Link as he plays the flute.

Zelda kept watching him. Looking at him play the flute calms her down. _This. This is the duet. But shorter. Hmm… Every time I see Link, he reminded me of a boy. A boy I got separated with ten years ago. Whoever he is, or wherever he may be, I hope he'll remember me…_

Link finished the song calmly. He finally caught his breath. He looked back, and saw Zelda. "Oh. Umm… Hey Link," Zelda said shyly. Link smiled. "Hi Zelda. What's in your hand?"

Zelda looked down, and saw the friendship bracelet. "Oh? T-this is a friendship bracelet. Here! This one's for you!" She handed out the bracelet. Link took it. He wore the thing around his left wrist. "Thank you Zelda".

Zelda blushed a bit. Link walked a bit closer, and hugged her. Zelda was surprised. She does not know how to react. She could hear Link sobbing. "What's wrong?" asked Zelda. Link didn't answer. Zelda smiled, and patted his back. "Whatever's bothering you, just tell me…"

"I-I miss my grandfather. And… Tetra. I miss her too…" sobbed Link. Zelda hushed him. "Yes. I miss them too…"

Zelda started to think again. _That boy. The boy with Link's grandfather. Who was he?_

Alfonzo, Steve, and Niko walked outside to Papuchia. They decided to rest a bit. Steve searched for Zelda. He walked to the front, and saw Zelda comforting Link. Steve smiled, and walked towards the train station.

"Zelda?" asked Link. "Yeah?" she replied. "Promise me this. Do not let me go. Don't leave me. I do not want to be alone again," he said, sobbing a bit more. Zelda blushed. "Y-yes. I will never let you go…"

They stayed alone for another few minutes. Turns our Link misses Zelda so much. When the two met (again) in the palace, Link saw Zelda a young and beautiful Princess. He thought to himself, 'Zelda, you've grown since the last time we met. But, do you remember me?'

But since then, Zelda acted like they have met since the day Link came to the palace to get the certificate. She does not know who he is. That thought made Link depressed. Sad. And when Zelda turned into a ghost, he'll do anything to get her body back.

And when they fought they found the Evil Demon King Malladus' weakness by playing the duet, Link seemed happy to hear her sing again. But Zelda does not know who he is. And after the incident, he became an engineer, and a warrior. Sometimes, he passes the castle, and waves at Zelda.

When he's around in the castle, he'll train with the guards. But he tends to get distracted, and get injured.

After hours of rest, they head off to the Sanctuary. The train was puffing slowly. The Spirit Train could feel Link's emotions. But the train felt something else also. He fears the tracks' well-beings. The train stopped in front of the sanctuary.

They all stepped out, and went inside. They did not see a letter on the ground. They could only see the Lokomo chair thing. "That's odd…" said Link. The others looked around. Zelda saw a bright light, coming from deep inside the sanctuary.

She took out the picture, and took off the picture, leaving the frame be. "Zelda dear, what are you doing?" asked Teacher. Zelda points the frame towards the mirror. The light hit the mirror, and the light was pointed towards the ceiling. There's an arrow target. It was big. "Wow. I have never seen that," said Zelda.

"Neither have I," agreed Link. Zelda pulled back the mirror. The arrow target disappeared. "Hmm… Zelda, point the mirror towards the light again" said Alfonzo. She did the same thing, and Link readied his bow and arrow. He charged the bow, making the arrow turn into the light arrow. He shot the arrow, hitting the target.

"Okay. Now what?" said Link as he placed the bow on his back. Suddenly, the place started to shake. A door opened. Everybody started to search for cover. Rocks started to fall from the ceiling. Link took out his shield, and used it to protect him and Zelda. The shaking stopped. All were safe. All were not injured. Well, I'm right. Link and Zelda were not injured. Following the Thomas and Friends line, 'luckily, no one was hurt, SEVERLY!'

"Is everybody alright?" asked Alfonzo. Everybody got up. They nodded. "Hmm… that's odd… A door has opened," wondered Steve the Teacher. They all went inside.

They looked around the place. It was beautiful. It was like a little garden. Flowers, and the ocean. It was beautiful. They saw a person inside. But who?

"Welcome back, dear Zelda. It's great to see you again!" says the person. Zelda started to wonder. Feeling like her hopes were high. "Grandma Tetra? Is that you?" asked Zelda. The person looked back, and they saw an old woman. She has curls on her head, like Anjean. A necklace, and she was wearing a pirates outfit.

"Grandma Tetra!" shouted Zelda. She ran towards her, and hugged her, crying tears of joy. "I thought you were dead!"

Tetra smiled. "No. I was here, with the garden. Niko, is that you?" Niko walked forward. "Hello, Miss Tetra. It's great to see you again," smiled Niko. "How are you? Feeling well?" asked Tetra. Niko nodded. He wiped his eyes with a handkerchief.

"Hello Miss Tetra. I am Alfonzo, Gonzo's grandson," Alfonzo introduced himself. "Hello!" greeted Tetra. "Oh, is that you Steve?" Tetra tried to remember. "Yes. I was that young Steve you used to know!"chuckled Steve.

Link felt unwanted. Zelda finally let Tetra go. Tetra walked towards Link. "Oh? Is this the little boy I used to know? Link's own grandson?" asked Tetra, as he patted his head. "T-Tetra. You remember me?" asked Link. "Of course! But, I feel sorry for your grandfather. How did he die?"

Link looked down. "H-he died because a royal guard went for a strike. He killed him. I got the news from Alfonzo while he was in Castle Town. Where were you? I didn't see you in his funeral…"

Zelda came towards Link, and hugged him from the back. "I'm sorry. I was in this garden. I cannot get out. I have tried, but failed" apologized Tetra.

Zelda was a bit confused. "Grandma, you know him?" asked Zelda. Tetra was a bit shocked. "Zelda! He's your best-friend before he left! How could you forget?"

Zelda looked down, blushing. _He's the boy from ten years ago?_ "Can we hurry? We got to this place, and well, the frame found a secret. So there's no Lokomo?" asked Link, trying to change the subject.

"That's where you are wrong. I am here!" Carben appeared from the sky. Yes, this is the back of the sanctuary. "I shall join you. You might need Tetra in this too. To the Spirit Train!"Carben pumped his fist towards the sky. _And let's hope there won't be pirates…_

By the train, Carben asked Link for the map. "Now, this is a map of this realm. Only shows the tracks underwater".

Link was confused. Judging by his map and the old map, nothing is different. "But, there's nothing on it."

Carben told Zelda to take the map, and throw it to the ocean. She did that, and made Link super worried. "ZELDA! NO! Why would do that?" Link ran towards the map. It floated. After he picked it up, the map does not feel wet. "Wha? It's not wet…"

Suddenly,parts of the map revealed itself. A set of tracks, connecting from the loop from where they appeared.

"Wait… But, this part of the rails has nothing to do here. The place near the entrance and exit was the place where the track loops in a circle. Only connecting tracks are the one to the exit, and to the Ocean Temple…" wondered Link.

"That is why we should go there. Now, let's go!" cheered Carben. Everybody went inside the carriage, while Link started to fire up the engine.

The Spirit Train started to move. They are now heading towards the underwater tracks. But heading there was easy. You thought I wanted to say wasn't. But nope! It was super easy. Dolphins accompanied Link. Link fired cannons at those flying jelly-fish to grind for rupees.

He blew the whistle three times, to bid the dolphins farewell, before entering the 'hole' to the underwater tracks.

"Okay. We're underwater now. How am I supposed to find the extra pair of tracks?" asked Link. He looked at the map, and he was told to go to the left of the entrance. He did so. And circled there about three times before understanding it.

"Wait. According to the map, it's on the bottom left. Which is bottom right from the entrance. I have to whistle long and hard, to reveal the tracks? Is that what it said?" thought Link to himself. The writing was in Ancient Hylian.

He stopped at the bend, which is the bottom left according to the map's perspective.

_Stop here, and whistle long and hard, to reveal a new set of S….t Tracks._ "Is it?" Link got over the line fifty times, not trusting his reading skills. He could read Ancient Hylian, but the word before tracks was blurry.

"Okay. Whistle long and hard…" Link pulled the rope to blow the whistle. It made a sound. It was loud. Ocean Realm engineers could hear it, but they do not know where it came from.

Suddenly, the tracks started to glow. In front of Link, a set of tracks appeared, and the option to turn or go straight was instantly made.

_But beware, _continued Link, _the road there is quiet, and will make you paranoid. I hope you have a safe trip, young Hero_

_DaphnessNohansesHyrule._

"Who the heck is he?" Link asked himself. He whistled twice, and was off to the tracks. It was old,but not bumpy. Like what the extra note said, it was quiet. But turns out, Link was normal with it. He looked at the map, and all the tracks disappeared, only to reveal new ones.

"Hmm… A straight path. Might as well rest for a bit…"

They have traveled for an hour, even at top speed. The Spirit Train wants to take this calmly.

After that period of time, Link stopped in front of the buffers. They got out, and the tracks beneath the Spirit train turned, facing the exit.

Carben, Tetra, Link, Zelda, Niko, Alfonzo, and Steve the Teacher walked inside a cave.

"T-th-this f-f-fells ominous…" stuttered Alfonzo and Steve. The others laughed. But Tetra could feel something.

They walked further. Zelda was starting to hold Link's hand. "Tetra, how is this a long cave?" asked Link. "I do not know," replied Tetra," I have never been here".

It was darker. Zelda started to hold Link's hand tighter. _ I wonder when I shall give her the locket…_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

They have reached the heart of the cave. It was bright, but it was flooding a bit. The water reaches to their ankle. A two statues stand before them. One looked like it was wearing a red robe, and a crown.

"The King of …" explained Tetra. He wanted Link's grandfather and myself, to start a new life. And I did promise him I would find a new kingdom. And I was right. I found one…"

"Who's that one with the sword of its forehead?" asked Zelda.

"That, my dear, is Ganondorf. He wanted to have something from Tetra and my grandfather. But, how I know him, I don't know. Tetra, you've seen him, right?" said Link.

Tetra nodded. "Your grandfather and I defeated him. Link, your grandfather pushed the Master Sword, or the sword on his forehead, to turn him into a statue. But, King Daphness, wanted to sink with him, and his kingdom, and so he did".

Speaking in Ancient Hylian, they heard a voice. They started turn and look around, searching for the voice.

_Welcome! Prepare to die, because your precious SPIRITS OF GOOD won't help you. Yes, I know them. And how I hated them! The TRIFORCE should be MINE! MINE! But whatever. Now, since I am going to live again, might as well take that Kingdom back! Oh, gone is it? Nah! THE PIRATE FOUND IT, AND I SHALL TAKE YOUR PRECIOUS PRINCESS' POWERS!_

"Who goes there?" shouted Link. He pulled out his sword. The Ganondorf statue started to crumble. They looked at it. The statue exploded with light. Rocks started to fly everywhere. Link pushed Zelda to Tetra, and he shielded them. The others should protect themselves.

After that ended, they all looked at Ganondorf. Ganondorf looked at them, smiling devilishly.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: Okay! Second chapter done! A bit shorter than my previous one, but hey! I'm trying to finish this before my tests here!**

**Stella: Alright! Since Ganon isn't dead, I wonder what will happen next?**

**Me: Find out next time on Legend of Zelda: The Missing Past! **

**Please review, favorite, and alert! I would be happy if you do so!**


	3. Notification and Error Announcement

**Konnichiwa!**

**Hey everybody, this is Seth McGury. PLEASE READ BECAUSE THIS IS IMPORTANT, I think…**

**I made a mistake in 'The Calm before Ganondorf'. In my outro, I wrote down 'The Missing ****Past****'. I have a reason, actually.**

**HCBaily's 'Link to the ****Past****' outro was ringing in my head, and that was the cause for me writing ****Past**** instead of ****Tracks****. Though, the story title shall never change, yet, that was a minor mistake I have done.**

**Sumi masen!**

**Anyways, that's it! And I hope you won't get confused! **

**Thank you for reading! Be sure to tell your friends to read:**

**Legend of Zelda: The Missing Tracks.**

**And don't forget to alert, favorite, and review! Check out my account, Seth McGury, for more stories! Thank you for reading, and I shall be back, for more chapter, and stories! **


End file.
